


Coffee Never Killed Anyone

by somanyfeels



Series: Part of the Mission [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, First Meetings, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Ulterior Motives, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeels/pseuds/somanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was going to be late to the meeting, he knew that when he decided to stop for coffee.  He might as well just skip it entirely when a handsome stranger accidentally spilled his own drink on him.  One look at man who bumped into him and Tony was certain he wasn't actually needed at that meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Never Killed Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Alright, this is part of a series. It can be read as a stand alone fic, in which Bucky and Tony have a cute little first meeting, but it's not quite how it seems in the whole series. Thank you for reading regardless of whether you wish to continue with the series.

Tony had a tradition, he wasn’t the sentimental type to do things just for the sake of doing them, but on days he had board meetings that were apparently so important he had to fly out to vote on something he would stop by the coffee shop and order the largest frappe they had.  It was a cold, sugary drink and he loved it.

He was waiting at a table, the crowds going by the little coffee shop and occasionally people come in to order their own drinks.  Tony had time, he could wait as long as he needed to.  He owned the company, they can’t start the meeting without him.  When they called the name he had given, Tom Bombadil, he retrieved his drink. 

He was five minutes late, which wasn’t too terrible.  Tony had time to spare if he felt like delaying it further.  Pepper would be angry, but as long as he showed up eventually there was nothing she could do.  He took a sip of his drink, all caffeine and sugar, and stepped out into the fresh air.  LA was an amazing place, Tony didn’t visit often but he was glad he could.  The company kept him busy in New York but the LA branch always needed his input.

It was a nice day, the sun was out and the sky was cloudless.  There was a cool breeze that he never seemed to get in New York.  It was nice.  Tony took a moment to take it all in and then a man bumped into him, burning coffee spilling onto his shirt and causing him to jerk back with a yelp.

“I’m sorry.”  The man said, quickly trying to dab down his shirt.  “Are you alright?”

Tony took one look at the dark shaggy hair and soft blue eyes and relaxed, despite the burning on his skin.  The man was handsome, a bit pale and the dark circles under his eyes could probably match his own, but breathtakingly beautiful with well tones muscles and gorgeous cheekbones.

“Yes, I’m fine.”  Tony said, smiling widely.  “It was a horrible shirt anyway.  Do you want some coffee?”

The man went on, as if not understanding what Tony was saying to him.  “I did but I spilt it everywhere.”  He said.  The coffee was cooling on his shirt, causing it to stick to him uncomfortably.  Tony didn’t care though, not at the moment.

“I’ll buy you more.”  He said, nodding towards the coffee shop.

“But your shirt.”  The man said as he continued to try to wipe away the mess with the one napkin he had.

Tony shrugged.  “Like I said, that shirt was god awful.  I would have thrown it out anyway.”  He pulled the man’s hands away from his shirt and ran his thumb over the knuckles.  Course, the fingers calloused and rough.  “So, coffee?”

“I could pay for the shirt if you need me to.”  The man said, not even responding to Tony’s offer. 

He sighed, this wasn’t going as planned.  Most of the time when he suggested getting coffee people would jump at the idea, sometimes even encouraging that they skip the coffee altogether and head back to his place.  This man wasn’t paying attention long enough to realize exactly what he was offering.

“Don’t worry about it.  Besides, the shirt costs several thousand dollars.  Why would I have you spend that money when it’s nothing to me?”  Tony said.  The man looked up at him, frowning slightly.  “Now, coffee?”

Tony wasn’t stupid.  He knew he was recognizable and he knew what his reputation was.  This man was either going to agree, decline, or pretend like he didn’t recognize him in hopes of some cheap tactic at trying to be desirable.  If he said no to coffee, then Tony would leave him alone.  If he didn’t then Tony still wanted to spend time with him.

The man straightened so that he was standing in front of him.  He wasn’t tall, barely six feet tall if that, but he still had a few inches on Tony.  He suddenly felt very small in front of the man.  “What’s your name?”  He asked.

“James.”

It was a nice enough name, far too formal for his liking.  He never called anyone named ‘James’ by their name.  Tony waited.  He was about to offer coffee again, but James shifted from foot to foot slightly.  He pulled his hand from Tony’s, letting it fall to his side as he fidgeted slightly.  He turned around, looking at something somewhere behind him.  Tony didn’t know what, but it didn’t matter.

“So, coffee?”  Tony said.  He was about to give up.

Suddenly, James’s attention was back on him.  He seemed almost surprised to see him standing there, those blue eyes light and relaxed as he looked down at Tony.  “Yeah.  I could go for some coffee.”  He said, his voice flat.  Tony frowned, perhaps that man really wasn’t interested.  “Hopefully this time I manage to keep it all in my cup.”

“I would prefer if you didn’t.”  Tony said.  “But I’m willing to take that risk.  I don’t think coffee ever killed anyone so we should be fine.”

James nodded, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly.  Tony was just about to tell him to forget it and go to his meeting when he grabbed Tony’s hand and dragged him back into the store.  “Relax, big guy.  I’m not mad about the shirt.”

“I know.  We just need to have coffee.”  James said.  His whole demeanor seemed to change.  Tony didn’t like it.  He went from bewildered as he spilt his drink and now he seemed closed off.

“If you want to go, you can.”  Tony said.  “I’m not one to force my company on people.”

James smiled at that, it was soft and barely there but still a smile.  “It’s fine.”  He said, glancing at one of the windows as they waited in line.  “I’m just… sorry.  I’m sorry I spilt coffee on you.”

It was probably a lie.  Tony didn’t care, people lied all the time.  As long as he got to spend a bit more time with the handsome stranger then he wasn’t going to call him out on it.  He already had a plan forming in his mind.  He would be charming, funny.  He would try to get that smile to grown and to get James to laugh and then things would be perfect.  If they went home together, if Tony missed his meeting, then it was all just how things were supposed to go that day.


End file.
